Trinity
Trinity is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Trinity #31: 02 Jan 2009 Current Issue :Trinity #32: 07 Jan 2009 Next Issue :Trinity #33: 14 Jan 2009 Status Weekly 52-issue limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Superman' *'Batman' *'Wonder Woman' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Trinity #32 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Trinity #31 Trinity #30 Trinity #29 Trinity #28 Trinity #27 Trinity #26 Trinity #25 Trinity #24 Trinity #23 Trinity #22 Trinity #21 Trinity #20 Trinity #19 Trinity #18 Trinity #17 Trinity #16 Trinity #15 Trinity #14 Trinity #13 Trinity #12 Trinity #11 Trinity #10 Trinity #9 Trinity #8 Trinity #7 Trinity #6 Trinity #5 Trinity #4 Trinity #3 Trinity #2 Trinity #1 Past Storylines Collections History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Kurt Busiek & Fabian Nicieza. Artists: Mark Bagley & Art Thibert. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *ISSUE ITEM CODE FOC DATE SCHEDULED IN-STORE DATE Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Trinity #33: 14 Jan 2009 :Trinity #34: 21 Jan 2009 :Trinity #35: 28 Jan 2009 :Trinity #36: 04 Feb 2009 :Trinity #37: 11 Feb 2009 :Trinity #38: 18 Feb 2009 :Trinity #39: 25 Feb 2009 :Trinity #40: 04 Mar 2009 :Trinity #41: 11 Mar 2009 :Trinity #42: 18 Mar 2009 :Trinity #43: 25 Mar 2009 News & Features * 26 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18962 Busiek Hits Halfway On Trinity] * 07 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080807-TrinitySessions09.html The Trinity Sessions: Kurt Busiek on Trinity #9] * 31 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080731-TrinitySessions7-8.html The Trinity Sessions: Busiek on #7 and #8] * 23 Jul 2008 - Reflections: Kurt Busiek, Part II * 16 Jul 2008 - Reflections: Kurt Busiek, Part I * 15 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080715-TrinitySessions6.html The Trinity Sessions - Busiek on issue #6] * 07 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080707-TrinitySessions5.html The Trinity Sessions: Kurt Busiek on issue #5] * 02 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080702-TrinitySessions4.html The Trinity Sessions - Issue #4 with Kurt Busiek] * 23 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080623-Trinity3Busiek.html The Trinity Sessions: Kurt Busiek on Trinity #3] * 19 Jun 2008 - Annotations for Trinity issue #3 * 16 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080616-TrinitySessionswk2.html The Trinity Sessions: Kurt Busiek on Trinity #2] * 10 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080610-TrinitySessions01.html The Trinity Sessions: Kurt Busiek on Trinity #1] * 07 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080607-TrinityAnnot01.html Trinity #1 - The Annotated Edition] * 05 Jun 2008 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2008/06/05/wonder-woman-trinity-and-continuity/ Wonder Woman, Trinity, and Continuity] * 02 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007242 Fabian Nicieza: A Part of DC's Trinity] * 02 Jun 2008 - [http://weblogs.variety.com/bags_and_boards/2008/06/kurt-busieks-ye.html Kurt Busiek's year of writing Trinity] * 02 May 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/nycomiccon2008/video/DiDio_7.html Didio & Carlin Talk Trinity] (video) * 17 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16032 Nicieza Navigates DCU's Backstory in Trinity] * 10 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153188 The Trinity Sessions: Part 4: Fabian Nicieza] * 09 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153016 The Trinity Sessions: Part 3: Busiek's Back] * 03 Mar 2008 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6537672.html?nid=2789 Busiek and Bagley’s Weekly Trinity] * 27 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148303 The Trinity Sessions: Part 2 - Mark Bagley] * 22 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=147727 The Trinity Sessions: Part 1 - Kurt Busiek] * 09 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12937 Busiek Tackles DC’s Big Three in Weekly Trinity] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero